gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alpha Squad
in the cutscene were you first see alpha squad, you see up to at least three unknown gears behind Damon Baird. Two were killed in the battle outside, one on the bottom of the steps and one near the doorway to the tomb. the third was killed by the berserker(know i missspelled) of course i could be wrong about being three of them, of course there are two unknown soilders behind Baird sorry, forgot to put who wrote this stuff in discussion -Veal. unknown according to wikipedia, the unknown guy who panics is credited as redshirt gyules. GEARS in the City In this level you come across 6 dead gears and 12 dead possibly stranded. The first 3 dead are next to the locust sinkhole, 2 more in the fountain that delta has to stop and fight in when numerous sinkholes pop up around them, and then you count Rojas. That is 6, but when you add Baird, Cole,the Gear standing with Alpha at the Tomb of the Unknowns, and then Gyules that makes 10. Now the 12 Dead Stranded in this level? Every time you acome across a Hammer of Dawn there are 2 dead stranded looking corpses under them. This happens 3 times in the level. Now idk if the coalition just started leaving there big guns around, but really? Stranded running around with the hammer of dawn targeting lasers? This leaves me to assume that they are dead gears with there armor and tags stripped (why are the hammer of dawns left behind) or they are really stranded. I think this needs discussion because one way they are members of the COG, and the other they are stranded and the COG has been letting there most precious resources be used by Stranded. Anyways like I was saying, there are the 10 CONFIRMED Gears in the city that could all be members of Alpha. This article already includes the 3 dead by the sinkhole as unknown members of Alpha, so we have to assume the 2 that are right down street are also members. Alpha Squad is a 10 man team (makes sense if they are carrying a high importance item like the resonator) and we should have pictures of all the members. I can do that, if anyone else thinks we should. User:Squireyoung :The fact is '''we don´t know how many members where they. The three dead Gears in the sinkhole was belived to be Alpha. All we know of the members of Alpha is the remant with Baird and rojas. Now with the dead stranded with the HoD, maybe epic got lazy with the dead Gear bodies and used an other body, idk. Its pure speculation right now but it worth adding that many reclently dead gears are around the city.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:24, June 10, 2010 OK will do. Pretty much all of this is speculation. But I am going to go with what is actually in the game. Ill add the Hammer of Dawn Bodies to the trivia section. Please dont delete it though, like you did with the section in the Rift Worm page about the dead Gears and Stranded. Oh and the section into the Tyro Pillar page. User:Squireyoung ::This is more importan since it has to do with the numbers of dead Gears in a city that has been destory four years ago.--Chairman Jack the Black 10:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I really like what you wrote.--Chairman Jack the Black 10:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pictures of the Gears Do you think that we should have pictures of the KIA Gears? I have Gears PC so I can get some high quality screenshots now. [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 01:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you have the PC version of GoW 1 GO FRACKING CRAZY WITH pics. From street names to dead gears can help a lot. --JacktheBlack 17:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) **You just said Fracking ---->BSG respect lol. And is it worth mentioning the in trivia that when Delta finds Cole Alpha Squad is referred to as Alpha Team*? [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 15:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ***Trivia no. --JacktheBlack 16:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) * Found another possible member of Alpha inside the Tomb of the Unknowns. [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 17:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) **I'd think it would be speculation if we state that Gear is in Alpha, but the one killed by the Berserker.--JacktheBlack 17:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) **Found another Gear in the opposite ChamberSquireyoung 18:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Squad Members Why were the sections about the Alpha Squad members deleted? I had pictures of all of them and descripitions.. you even deleted the part about a living Gear who was clearly with Alpha.. Squireyoung 13:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Much as I love the work you did. The dead gears and armorless bodies was speculation.--JacktheBlack 13:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC)